Difesa A Circolo of the 7 Flames
by IamBurden
Summary: The seal that the Ninth Vongola Boss used on him may have seemed like a good idea at the time but it would have put Tsuna in danger for the rest of his life. To defend their host, the Sky flames split into the 6 other flames. Together with the Earth Flames, these 7 flames would protect and guide Tsuna at any cost, no matter the obstacles
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts:** _thought_

 _ **Imagin speaking in mind: "Imagin speaking in mind"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write

"I still feel weird Noami." Tsuna said to nobody, actually speaking to an imaginary friend

Ever since that kind old man visited him and Mama with Papa, Tsuna felt as though there was something holding him back, making it harder for him to move and think at times.

Tsuna saw a can on the floor, remembering what his Mama would about littering, he picked it up to throw it away

There was another thing you need to know about Tsuna, he had incredible bad luck, some would even say impossible bad luck.

This bad luck caused the can to bounce of the rim of the trash bin and into a group of three delinquents. The annoyed look of the delinquents caused his to gulp in fear and run away

"Come back here brat!"

His back luck and that weird constricting feeling decided strike at that moment and make him trip on a flat surface, in the middle of an empty park.

"Decide to stop running, huh?" The delinquent that spoke to him raised his fist, "This will teach you about throwing things at our boss!"

Tsuna whimper and raised his arms over his head, hoping that this would make it hurt less

 _I wish someone would protect me_

" _ **Then let me grant that wish"**_

A hand caught the fist that was aimed at our lovable hero and that hand belonged to our lovable hero

Or did it?

Tsuna no longer look like a wimp, his soft brown eyes became sharp and red, his fluffy hair was spiked back and had red streak on it, his body had muscles that wasn't there before

"Ore… Sanjou"

After saying that, ?-Tsuna threw the delinquent into a nearby tree, something that is impossible for a child of his size.

"Oi, I don't like how ya'll are ganging up on my host," ?-Tsuna walked up to a nearby fence and pulled a bar out, "Tell me, how many bones do you want me to break?"

Whether it was bravery or stupidity, one of the two delinquents moved to punch ?-Tsuna. Stepping to the side, ?-Tsuna tripped him with the bar.

"All of them huh? Very well!" ?-Tsuna swung his bar at the delinquent. Luckily for the delinquent, he managed to move out of the way. However, he screamed in fear when he saw the swung creating a giant crater on the ground. The two delinquents got up and started to run

"Hahaha, Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" ?-Tsuna jumped over and in front of them. ?-Tsuna swung the bar, missing the two by a hairbreadth and making the two fall on their ass

"Oi! Don't run, Let me show you the new hissatsu-waza I just thought of." ?-Tsuna's body glowed red, the bar was covered in red flames and some aura pulsed from his body. "Hissatsu, my Hissatsu-Waza." He swung the bar down

 _Wait a moment!_

Suddenly, it look like ?-Tsuna was fighting against something for control of his body. This caused him to miss the two delinquents and hit the ground, creating a even bigger crater

 _What have I been doing?_

"Oi! Tsuna, don't stop me when I get to the go part!"

 _Who are you?_

"Does it matter!" ?-Tsuna lifted his bar up again to attack the two

 _That's not good! Stop!_

Again, it looked like ?-Tsuna was fighting for control over his body. Finger by finger, ?-Tsuna lost his grasped on his weapon, the bar disintegrating when it hit the ground . Seeing their opportunity, the two delinquents ran away with the one in the tree screaming for help and mercy

Tsuna went back to normal, eyes going back to brown and losing the spiked hair and muscles. Tsuna stared at his hands, trying to make sense of what just happen.

" _ **Oi Tsuna, why did you stop me?"**_

"Who are you?" Tsuna said outloud, ignoring the question asked by the disembodied voice

" _ **Me? I'm… I don't know…"**_

 _What do you mean you don't know?_

" _ **Tsuna, go back to your room and sleep, everything will be explained"**_ An old and monotone voice said

Deciding to follow that request for a semblance of normalcy, Tsuna went home and back to his room. Lying down on his bed Tsuna closed his eyes and felt a pulling sensation.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in what seemed like a train's dining area that had red seats and tables. He looked outside a nearby window, he saw an endless sea of sand and a rainbow colored sky.

"Beautiful isn't it Tsuna-chan?" Tsuna turned around to see a girl who looked as old as him. She was dressed in what seemed like latex or leather white sleeveless shirt, black pants, a white hat, black gloves with three watches on each hand. The girl smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you in person Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at her in disbelieve, her voice sounded familiar, like…

"Noami?"

"Hai~" the young girl in front of her is Tsuna's imaginary friend, Noami. "Do you want something to drink?"

Tsuna sat down on a seat, no longer could he take anymore surprises.

"Oi Noami. One coffee."

"Hai~"

Tsuna turned his head mechanically to the familiar voice, on to see a belt with a peach as its buckle, he looked up to see a red body and a scary face.

Tsuna fainted, no longer could he take any more of what was happening

"Oi, Tsuna… what a wimp" the red man sighed

Timeskip

"Oi! Tsuna wake up!" Tsuna opened his eyes to see a man who looked like a red oni

"Don't faint again!"

"Hai!" Tsuna squeaked, gathering what bravery he had left, Tsuna asked the red oni, "What are you?"

"He is a part of you." This time, this voice came from a the corner of the carriage.

"A part of me/him?"

A elderly man in a suit and holding a cane walked to the two, "He is you, made up from your resolve and wish."

"What is this place?" Tsuna asked

The old man closed his eyes, perhaps think about how to explain the word to a 5 year old child. " This is your mind. And that red man is your wish, your protector. He is your imaginary knight"

"So that means this appearance is your fault!" The red oni pointed at the cowering boy, "What type of image is this! What do I look like this and she looks human!"

"Well…" Tsuna pondered, "Maybe you are Momotaro, he is my hero! Mama makes him sound so cool!"

"Momotaro! What poor imagination you have…" Noami laughed at the corner, "Don't laugh!"

Tsuna! Dinner!

This sound came out of nowhere, the old man walked to the door, "Your mother is calling you Tsunayoshi-kun, you should get going."

"Thank you, Mr…"

The old man smiled, "Owner, call me Owner."

"Thank you Mr Owner! Good bye Momotaros!" With that Tsuna walked out of the door and into the real world

"Momotaros! That is just Momotaro with a S. Oi don't ignore me! Tch, I'm going to sleep." Momotaros walked out of the dinning cart

"Noami-kun, give me a plate of fried rice with a flag in the middle."

"Hai Owner~"

Bring his plate to his table, he started to eat it with careful scoops

"You did not tell him everything."

Without looking up, Owner replied to the statement, "He is too young to understand everything isn't he, Primo."

A man with blond hair, orange eyes and a flame on his forehead and resembled Tsuna, was sitting on a seat beside Owner. Sipping coffee, "I guess he is Owner, or should I say the Hyper Intuition."

"I prefer Owner."

Primo took another sip, "The ninth decision was foolish isn't it?"

Owner took another scoop out of his fried rice, "But the right one at the time, his massive flames would eventually hurt him. He is like the opposite of the seventh. Strongest flames of those with Vongola blood."

Primo sat down his cup, "To protect him, his flames split into the six flames and with each will develop personalities to protect him until the seal is undone I believe?"

"Yes quite the phenomenon isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Owner took another scoop, only for the flag to fall down, dropping his spoon and brought his hands to his face. Primo seeing that stood up, "I believe it is time for me to leave, thank you for the coffee Noami-san" Primo burst into flames and disappeared

"Yes, only until the sky flame is unsealed." Owner said gravely.

Timeskip

Living with Momtaros inside his head and having the ability to posses him whenever he wants was interesting. He would always look for a fight, especially with thugs around the neighborhood.

Despite the constant trouble that Momotaros caused him, Tsuna could tell that Momotaros really did care for him. In his own way, he thought that protecting Momotaros meant beating every thug in town

Of course it landed Tsuna in some pretty unexplainable situations

"Tch, using my theme as your name." M-Tsuna said as he kick an unconscious man. These man belonged to a Yakuza group called the Momokyokai, "Oi, Tsuna go home. Mama making pudding"

 _Hai, hai Momotaros_

Tsuna took back control over his body and started to walk back home

"Wait boy!"

Tsuna turned around and saw a police man. He gulped in fear, what would happen if the policeman would arrest him for fighting these thugs.

"Do you know what happened here?"

" _ **Oi Tsuna, let me take control I can-"**_

 _No, you will only make this worst!_

The police man leaned in, looking worried. However, he looked extremely intimidating to Tsuna, "Are you okay?"

Tsuna had to lie, or else he will get in trouble! Only one problem, he was a terrible liar

 _I wish I could lie better…_

" _ **Then let me fulfill your wish, Tsunayoshi"**_

Tsuna's eyes turned blue, his hair got longer and gained a blue streak. He suddenly wore glasses

"I'm sorry Mr officer, I was walking back home when I saw all these men lying here. Can I go home now?" ?-Tsuna said, giving the Police man a pitiful look

The police officer blinked, he was sure that the boy in front of him just changed his appearance. But he had more important things to do right now, "Ok young man, be safe."

?-Tsuna smiled ans once he walked out of the police officer's sight ?-Tsuna gave Tsuna back control over his body

 _Who are you?_

" _ **Why don't you meet me in your mind, Tsunayoshi"**_

Rushing back to his room, Tsuna fell asleep to meet his new friend

He meet a blue colored man who had what resembled turtle shells for armor. This blue man was circling Momotaros

"I guess this form comes from Tsunyoshi's imagination, but…" The blue man laughed

"What?! You better not underestimate Tsuna's lack of sense"

"I see, it is quite bad." He said while pointing at Momotaros

"Don't point asshole!"

Noami who was merely observing all this while decided to comment, "It's Tsuna-chan, so following Momotaro is…"

"Urashimatarou!" Tsuna and Noami said in unison

"Urashimatarou?" the blue man questioned

"Haha! That is good. Oi, from today onwards you are Urataros"

"Hai, hai Sempai."

"Oi, I don't like your tone Kame." Momotaros said while pushing Urataros

"Well, what are you going to do about it Sempai?" Urataros pushed back

"Teme!" The two beginning fight. Noami cheered them on while Tsuna sighed, thinking about what his life has become.

 _What am I going to say to Kohana-chan when she meets these two?_

 **This starts a month after Nono visited and sealed his flames. Why he is scared of a police officer, he just fought a gang and a violent sprit lives in his head, why wouldn't he?**

 **I'm done with my exams! Yay! This is about that idea that I post on my other Reborn fic, though can It really be considered a Kamen Rider Fic? The Rider forms won't appear for quite some time after all…**

 **Well until then, please review and I hope you have enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts:** _thought_

 _ **Imagin speaking in mind: "Imagin speaking in mind"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write

"Tch, this guys never do learn now do they?" M-Tsuna said as he dusted his hands, a pile of Momokyokai thugs groaning in pain in front of him.

" _ **Sempai, you should stop fighting. Who knows what you will do to Tsunayoshi's body. How about you let me do the protecting for the next few days?"**_

Giving Tsuna his body back, Momotaros went to confront Urataros. _**"Give you control? Heh, you would flirt with women all day! Tsuna is only five, what about his image huh?"**_

" _ **Well, he would have the image of a nice, polite young man, sempai."**_

" _ **Like hell he will! He will be seen as a pervert! Like you ero-kame!"**_ With that said the two started fighting.

It was a funny little story on how Urataros gained this perverted side of him. One day while shopping with his mother, a well-known playboy walked up to her and flirted with Nana. Of course, Nana being the faithful wife she is, even if Iemitsu did not deserve her devotion, rejected his advances. While Tsuna may have been too young to understand what was going on at the time, Urataros was not. Urataros was amazed by how smooth he was, how convincing his lies was. He wanted to style himself after that playboy. After Urataros made that decision, he posses Tsuna and tried to flirt with a random female passerby. Shockingly enough, it worked, though a large part may be because the lady thought that Tsuna was too cute.

…Now that I wrote that, maybe it's more sad than funny…

 _Now, now, stop fighting guys_

"Tsuna, is that you?" Tsuna froze, he wanted to avoid this. Behind Tsuna is his long time and best friend, Kohana.

"Who are these people? Tsuna what have you gotten youeself into?" Kohana asked as she poke one of the unconscious thugs with her feet.

 _Urataros, please_

" _ **Hai,hai Tsunayoshi"**_

Possessing Tsuna, U-Tsuna was about to lie his way out of the situation until Kohana punched U-Tsuna's face

"You are not Tsuna!"

The punch caused Urataros to release his possession, Tsuna rubbed his jaws and started tearing up. "Ouch, Kohana. You…you notice huh?" Tsuna said sheepishly.

"What, what is going on?" Kohana growled.

"There is a really go explanation for this."

Timeskip

They were back at Tsuna's home. "So you were being chased by three mean boys. Someone called Momotaros took control and beat them up. After that, you were posses by another, Urataros." Kohana nodded her head, "Can I meet Momotaros?"

 _Do you want to?_

" _ **Sure why not."**_

"So you are the one protecting Tsuna that time…" Kohana said as she narrowed her eyes. She then bow her head, "Thank you for taking care of Tsuna."

" _ **What?"**_

 _Eh?_

"Huh?" Momotaros questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Tsuna is always getting into trouble because of his bad luck. With you and that Urataros, I will feel better about leaving him alone for more than 30 minutes."

Tsuna sweatdropped, even his best friend does not have any faith in him

 _I'm not that bad…_

" _ **You are!"**_ Momotaros,Urataros and Noami said in unison

"Don't worry, I'll protect him, Hanakuso Onna"

Kohana punched M-Tsuna over the face, "Don't call me that!"

" _ **Tsuna, you sure have a violent friend…"**_ M-tsuna thought as he laid on his back

" _ **Pot calling the kettle black."**_

" _ **Shut up Kame-yaro!"**_

 _Pain…so much pain_

Time skip

"Onii-chan!"

As Tsuna was walking home with Kohana, he saw the same group of delinquents that bullied him the same time that Momotaros appeared. Those delinquents were beating up a boy a bit older than him and had silver hair. A bit away from the group was a girl the same age as him with brown hair.

Tsuna wanted to help, of course he could always let Momotaros take control and fight the delinquents but his's sleeping right now and Tsuna wasn't confident if Urataros can take them

 _I wish I can save them_

" _ **Then I will help you fulfill that wish"**_

Tsuna's hair grew longer and it was tied in a ponytail, it also had a yellow strip. ?-Tsuna caught a raised fist of one delinquent and threw him into a tree

"NOT AGAIN!"

"You brat!" ?-Tsuna received a punch to his cheek. Unaffected, Tsuna grabbed the still connected fist and toss him into the same tree the other delinquent was on.

"My strength has made you cry." ?-Tsuna took out a pack of tissues from his pocket and threw it at the people in the tree, "Wipe off your tears with these."The other delinquents backed off, frightened by this impossible display of strength. A single glare of from ?-Tsuna scared the rest of the delinquents off.

 _You are?_

" _ **Wait first, let's get this boy to the hospital."**_

"Tsuna!" Kohana approached him, "Or are you?"

"Wait first Kohana-chan. We should get this boy to the hospital."

"Umm," Both ?-Tsuna and Kohana turned to see the girl looking shyly at the ground. "Thank you for helping my brother."

"It's no problem." ?-Tsuna carried the boy, taking notice of the serious cut on his left temple. "Let's go."

Timeskip

Tsuna observed his new companion. He didn't know what to make of this new, big and yellow man. For one thing, he was sleeping

"Oi~ Wake up!" Momotaros said as he waved his hand in front of his face. He formed a fist and got ready to punch, "No choice, don't blame me if this makes you cry!"

"CRY?!" Yellow man stood up, shocking Momotaros and making him fall on his back.

"Kono-Yaro!" Momotaros got up, "Tch, it looks like it has got more crowded in here." He sat down on a nearby chair, "Wonder if there's less air in here?"

Urataros stopped playing with his fishing rod, "But what type of image is he suppose to be?"

"Hmm" Naomi pondered for a while, "Ah! He's Kintaro. So that means that he is…Kintaros!"

"Ha! Well said Naomi, you hear that Kumako? Your name is Kintaros!"

Kintaros only spared Momotaros a glance before he move to sit in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I will definitely help you fulfill your wish."

Tsuna looked surprised, "Erm Thank you Kintaros. But didn't you already saved them?"

Kintaros shook his head, "No your true wish is to become strong, and I will help you become strong! Trust me."

Tsuna smiled, at least this one seem to be reliable, "Thank you."

"ZZZZ"

"…He fell asleep…"

Maybe not so reliable after all

Line break

When Kohana meet Kintaros, she too agreed that he seemed to be more reliable than the other two. They visited the two children that they had save the other day and learned that their names where Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko, siblings. Ryohei was amazed at the prowess that K-Tsuna showed and was determined to match it, declaring himself to be K-Tsuna rival, something K-Tsuna accepted

 **I'm sorry is these chapter and the next two or so chapters are kind of crappy. The purpose of these chapters are just to introduce everybody and give them a reason for being there. I promise that once the plot really starts, it will get a lot better. As always, I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and some criticism, it will be much appreciated and it motivates me and helps me write better.**


End file.
